About Yu
by firehawk05
Summary: Allen and Lavi sneak into Kanda's room only to find something quite, unexpected.  Quite cracky, especially at first.  RxR would be greatly appreciated!  Gets dark from ch 3, apart from becoming quite officially AU.
1. Chapter 1

Title: About Yu  
Prompt: Searching, Fireplace, Mercy  
Series: D.Gray Man  
Characters: Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Mugen  
Rating: T?

Comments: Just something generated by a random word prompt. Trying to take my mind off things. Correction. Trying to blow my mind away so as to take it off things. Quite cracky. You have been warned.

* * *

"So what do you want to know about Yuu-chan then? Since we've snuck into his room and everything..."

Footsteps echo down the corridor. Footsteps that seem to be approaching them.

"Er. Lavi?" Allen squeaks, only to be completely ignored by a Lavi who is by now, as wide-eyed and excited as a little boy in a candy store.

The footsteps stop completely just meters from the door.

"Ok. Since you're still so undirected in your inquiry. Some trivia. Did you know that Mugen makes a silken sound as she slides out of her sheath."

A silken sound slices through the silence.

"Er, Lavi? I think..."

"What is it this time, Allen-kun? Geez, you're really..." says Lavi crossly. He turns around only to see his friend going almost cross-eyed staring down the length of a silvery blade.

"oh rats."

"What do you think you're doing in MY room?" A menacing low growl from the shadows. Obsidian eyes glint dangerously.

"er. Looking for a..." Grey eyes roam randomly around the room looking for a suitable excuse... A grey brick heath hidden behind forbidding wrought iron grilles catches his eye... "Fireplace?" Huge drops of sweat break out on Allen's brow. _Lavi, I hope you're ready to talk us out of this one. _

"Ah Yes. I was just giving Allen a guided tour of the Dark Order Headquarters seeing that he's new here and all, and suddenly, since we just happened to be walking past, I couldn't help but remember from page 397 of the book the Architecture of the Dark Religious Order that YOUR room had a particularly fine example of a gothic fireplace, complete with an exquisite wrought iron guard! So... Seeing that your door was ajar and everything, I thought I'd bring him in here to take a look. Did you know that..."

Allen goggles at the amazingly smooth flow of nonsense spouting forth from the Apprentice Bookman. He tries to catch his attention, tries to signal him that maybe it might be a good time to run, but by this time, Lavi is racing off, the bit in his teeth.

Kanda is not the least bit impressed. Mugen's tip sways nearer. She's almost at Allen's throat now, forcing him backwards. Allen tries to circle around. The door never looked so inviting before, or so far away. He tugs hard on Lavi's scarf wishing he dared to tell him to shut up and run. The red head, oblivious to the danger, rattles on.

"And in this corner we can see here another interesting piece of original Dark Order History! I'd like you to notice the particularly fine detailing on the cupboards, no doubt from one of the previous occupants of the room. Yes. Some may call it crude, but we prefer, succinct, to the point. The previous occupant's worldview summed up in 2 monosyllabic words!"

The doorway is almost within sprinting distance now. His spirits rising, Allen feels the need to indulge in a little humor.

"Have mercy on us, oh great swordsman with the straight cut bangs!" Dragging his erstwhile walking Encyclopedia along with him, he dashes out the door, kicking it shut in Kanda's face before pelting down the corridor as fast as his legs will carry them both.

Strangely, there is no pursuit. They pause, amazed by their good fortune. An almost deafening silence fills the corridor in which the barest whisper of sound can be heard.

"Just because he complimented you doesn't mean he isn't still a little scamp who ought to be taught a lesson, Mugen-hime."

Though the boys strain to hear her answer, the only response they can detect is a peal of pleased laughter followed by a creak of springs.

Allen flushes furiously while Lavi shrugs.

"_Oh, that. _I could have told you about _that_ a long time ago." He says nonchalantly before swaggering off.


	2. Chapter 2

Series: D.Gray Man  
Characters: Kanda and Mugen  
Rating: G

Comments: It spawned. I know this is kind of short. Apologies.

* * *

Finally alone, the swordsman sags on his bed, making the springs creak and groan.

_:Nothing like the futon huh.:_

_:Shut up. If you hadn't picked me, I wouldn't be stuck in this drafty old tower anyway.:_ His face is straight, expressionless, betraying nothing.

_:Don't blame me, of all the people in the world I had to be stuck with, I had to pick one of the grouchiest, taciturn louts...:_ Her face is straighter. The two face off, one glowering from under heavy bangs, the other serene in her midnight blue kimono. Silver eyes meet his obsidian, watching for the faint flicker of emotion or movement. The tension grows.

He breaks off contact first with a disgusted mental snort. _:Che. Do you ever give up?:_

_:Baka. Never try to outstare a sword.:_ Her mental voice is warm, teasing. It falters when she realizes that he is not istening, his attention caught by the lotus floating in the glass bell jar.

_:Obsessing isn't going to make things better.:_

Kanda groans, turns away from the lotus and flops bonelessly down. "Who was obsessing." he says aloud to the ceiling, carefully avoiding her penetrating silver gaze.

_:It's not like I have all the time in the world.: _Just thinking about the limited time he has left gives him a headache. It lurks omniously, building like a thundercloud on the horizon.

Cool fingers part the heavy fringe, reaching to massage his temples. Slowly, inch by inch, he relaxes under her ministrations. Her hands move lower, sliding through silky hair to reach muscles as taut and knotted as a child's first-spun string.

_:You shouldn't brood. Even if you have the face for it. It will happen, when it happens.: _The massaging movements stop abruptly and her voice becomes brisk and business-like once more. _:Now sit up and stretch. Or you'll pull something when we spar later.:_

Sighing mentally and feeling very tempted to whine, he gets up. The look on Mugen's face brooks no arguments.

"Slavedriver." Muttering under his breath, Kanda reaches for his katana before trudging out to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Forget, moonlight, shadow  
Series: D.Gray Man  
Rating: Probably closer to T for violence.  
Characters: Kanda and Mugen

Comments: It gets darker here. Will try to lighten up. If possible. Speculations on Mugen's backstory. Pure speculation, but then again, the idea that Mugen is sentient is once again speculation since I do not own D.Gray Man.

* * *

He's tossing in bed, trying to sleep. Trying to forget what he remembers. Its ridiculous, the memories aren't even his. But still. They haunt him. 

_The room smells of the forge - flame, smoke and sweat. The tang of hot metal is heavy on the otherwise still air. The embers of the forge glow darkly, barely illuminating the pale girl. Though no more than a child herself, she is clothed in light leather armor. Her gear is bloodstained and her life pumps from a crimson gash where her last enemy almost gutted her before she returned the favor. Reclining in a hastily cobbled together nest of old sheets laid over hay, she waits for the next phase, as calmly as possible. As befitting of her status as the youngest assassin of the clan to be named an elite._

He doesn't dare mindtouch the spirit in the sword beside him. She is silent. Presumably asleep. As he should have been. If he wasn't busy living her nightmares. The lotus glows dimly on his table, illuminating the clock just behind it, reminding him that he's still in his room, and not in any form of forge, and that it's still the middle of the night. Which should leave him plenty of time to rest when he does get to sleep.

_The blade is withdrawn from the fire, blazing. Sparks fly as molten metal is forged into steel. It makes a sizzling sound as it is quenched in the trough._

_"It is time."_

_"Yes, father." She whispers, trying to keep her voice steady. It would not be seemly to be seen to be afraid now. _

He's seen the next part before, muscles tensing in a recollection of pain. Despite everything, he's still quite baffled at his body's reaction. After all, it's not like he's not experienced it before. What with having fought so many battles. If he could count the number of times he's been slashed... This, however, is different somehow and it shakes him to his shoes every single time he's been lived through it.

Perhaps because it's been magnified in the memory of a child. Which just goes to show that all this is really her fault. In any case, it's too late now for the flashback to be stopped. All he can do is to grit his teeth to stop himself from crying out when the inevitable does happen.

Even then, it doesn't keep him from spasming involuntarily as the blade plunges into him. Then, with a curious little mental wrench, the pain disappears.

_Moonlight glints darkly off the bloodied blade. Dispassionately, she gazes at the broken shell she once inhabited from within her new body. It's hard to feel anything when the bits you need to feel with are cooling rapidly a few inches away. _

_A hint of nostalgia is all that remains for the time when she was once a human. No more. _

With that, the memory sinks back into lurk in darkness of his sword's subconscious. Not for the first time since these little episodes started happening, he finds himself wishing that Mugen had a happier childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Series: D.Gray Man  
Characters: Kanda, Mugen  
Rating: T (? for language)  
Comments: Training. Tension builds. Things that were better left unsaid are spoken. The first falling out.

* * *

The moonlit clearing is perfectly still. No breeze stirs in the branches. No bird song breaks forth. In the almost eerie silence, a pair of shadows duel in deadly earnest, silver blades flashing brightly in the dark. 

His breath burns in his throat and his sides ache. Sweat soaks his heavy fringe and drips into his eyes, momentarily causing his vision to blur. Blinking frantically, Kanda brings his blade up barely in time to block other blow. The shock reverberates down his arms, surprising him. Thankfully, muscle memory takes over and sends him leaping away before the next blow falls, a blow which could have easily decapitated him. It whirs by harmlessly, missing him by mere thumb-lengths. _What's with her, _he wonders, _Normally, she didn't hit this hard. _

_Obviously, she's not in a good mood. _

_To hell with this. Some one keeps me up most of the night and then expects me to be fighting fit the next day. _Snarling inwardly, he fights his anger down, channeling it carefully into the battle. Feinting with one hand to distract her, he lashes out with his sword. The superior reach of his longer weapon allows him to just touch the pale skin of his opponent's throat. In that position, he freezes, muscles trembling from the strain of holding back the lunge that would settle the fight once and for all. Only now, does he allow himself the faintest smirk of victory.

"Yield. I win this bout."

She's smiling again and gesturing downwards. A faint, sharpness pressing against his lower abdomen. He looks down impassively at the silver blade in her hands.

_:Why don't we just call it a draw.:_

"Why, I'll heal. Most of my opponents in your position, won't."

Her blade presses deeper, hinting at the drawing of blood.

_:Call it. Or I'll make sure you make good on that boast:_ Her eyes are merciless, banked fires burn dangerously within. He is equally impassive. They face each other down, two poker-faced duelists, neither willing to give in.

"Che. Draw. What's with the temper anyway?"

_:Coming from you. It's a wonder You noticed.:_ Mugen, lowers her own sword, turning away.

"I'm a little tired of having to fight someone who snipes nearly all the time, when she's not shoving her angst down my throat at night." Anger goes to war against a whole host of other emotions. It wars and wins.

_:What do you mean by that?: _Turning towards him, he can see that she's visibly paler and her mental voice shakes. The smaller voice of reason begs him to back off, but by now he's a little too irritated to hold back.

"You've been busy dying every night in my head. It's only a little disturbing." The words are torn from him. She's silent now, though her eyes glint suspiciously. Whether they be tears of anger or sadness, he cannot tell. He watches her back as she walks to Mugen's empty sheath and dematerializes in a shower of glowing sparks.

With her gone, the silence is deafening. His stomach growls, reminding him that it's been a while since his last meal.

_Ah, to hell with it all. I'm going to get something to eat. With any luck, there should still be some soba left. _


	5. Chapter 5

Title: About Yu Ch 5  
Series: D.Gray Man  
Characters: Kanda, Lavi  
Rating: G  
Comments: Midnight soba and sake. Kanda mopes. Lavi comes to talk some sense.

* * *

There was still soba. In fact, there was sake too. From the label, it looked like good stuff. One of the Finders must have brought it back the last time the Order sent a team to Edo. Ordinarily, he wouldn't be drinking. But...

"Something wrong, Yuu-chan?" The overly cheerful greeting nearly made him spew his drink over the table. Sputtering incoherently, he snarled at Lavi, as the boy plonked himself down in the empty seat next to him.

"Things were fine till you sat down. And how the hell would you know?"

Wordlessly, the red-head nodded at the half-filled glass in his hand, bringing a faint blush to his cheeks. Embarrassed, he grips the bottle tighter as his mind races for a suitable excuse.

"Mind if I have some?"

"Hn." Momentarily lost for words, Kanda complied without too much of a fuss.

…

Lavi stares hard at the drink in his own glass before taking a careful sip. "Its not bad."

They sit in silence for what seems like a long time, nursing their drinks. Their silence seems almost companiable, unless one also notices that both are avoiding any uncomfortable eye-contact. When Lavi next sneaks a glance at the Japanese, he sees that Kanda's gone back to zoning out over his sake. Given the empty, haunted look in his eyes and the faint crease over his brow, Lavi can only assume that the man was brooding again.

"I found out something from Bookman. Promise you won't kill me. Or make any sudden movements for that matter." Kanda looks up, so surprised that he nods even before he realizes what he's done. Watching the man shift uncomfortably in his seat, Lavi notices that his movements are almost too easy, too unencumbered. It was only then that the katana's absence struck him.

_Going around unarmed, for a man who practically sleeps with his sword? I guess this probably means things are much worse than I thought. _

_Oh well. No turning back now._

"It's about Mugen. Bookman thinks that you two may be linked."

"Like Innocence and Acommodator. I knew that too." Kanda sneered, but since it was evident that his heart was not quite in it, Lavi pressed on.

"It goes deeper than that. It might be because your Mugen has another spirit inside, unlike all the other equipment type Innocences."

"So?" The bored tone that was so quintessentially Kanda was back again.

_So, I don't know what you might have done, but given the way you're drinking, and the way Mugen is no where in sight right now, I'd guess you screwed up somewhere. Just pure speculation. Nothing to it. Gods, Yuu, you're just so bloody difficult sometimes. _Biting back angry words, Lavi tries to grin, hoping that this will soften what he says next.

"So, maybe she's feeling what you feel. Too."

"I don't understand what you mean." Dark eyes are mulishly obstinate. _That man just had to be infuriatingly dense._

"So, maybe, she's just as traumatized by your many near-death experiences as any other normal person might be."

"I don't see how that's supposed to be your business." Kanda growls and Lavi has a hard time fighting down his own urge to knock some sense into him.

_With Ōdzuchi Kodzuchi. And maybe a wall or two._

He settles on exhaling loudly and letting maybe just a little of his irritation flash a warning fin. "Just think about it will you? I'm for bed. Stop drinking yourself into oblivion and get some sleep yourself."

Kanda's sigh almost drowns his next words. After all, they were so soft so as to be almost deliberately below the cusp of hearing. "She's not exactly talking to me right now."

"So be a gentleman and apologize first." _You proud, stuck-up, stiff necked dolt_, he'd like to add. But he doesn't. In fact, he doesn't even turn around as he leaves the dining hall, guessing that Kanda would probably not want anyone to see him in his current state.

Judging by the sound of the sake glass shattering on the ground behind, he can only surmise that he's guessed correctly.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: About Yu Ch 6  
Series: D.Gray Man  
Characters: Kanda, Mugen  
Rating: G  
Comments: Exceedingly Fluffy. Capitalizing on mind link previously hinted at by Lavi. Will they make up over excessive fluff and sweetness? Am I even writing this? Good grief. Apologies in advance for the formatting. editor is not really working for me right now.

* * *

Lost in a timeless void, she drifts aimlessly. Blind, deaf and dumb, she floats. Day and night have no meaning in this place. In the end, it's all the same, past, present and future melded into one never-ending dream. 

She tells herself that the silence is a welcome change. Tries to convince herself that this is what she wanted anyway.

_I've been wanting some time alone. There's nothing wrong with taking it now._

Somewhere in the back of her mind, there's a blank spot. A space which He used to occupy. Before she blocked him out, that is.

_He was quite a pain, wasn't he. Its better this way. Now that there is no more sharing of nightmares or pain. Its really good that I don't need to link at that level for him to wield me._

Still, the blank that once was Kanda calls her, no matter what she tries to do to make herself ignore it. Time and again, even in this waking dream, she finds her attention drawn to it. Her mind replays their last quarrel. Now that she's had time to think about it, it all seems so very pointless.

_Coming from a girl who's stuck in a sword, that last comment was positively ironic. _

Without the link, she feels nothing. Feelings were, after all, human things and she hasn't really been one for God knows how long now.

_He's probably better off without me. And it's not like I cant exist like this. _

_It's just that it's really quiet without him. _

* * *

A sense of movement rocks the peaceful void. Without thinking, she reaches tentatively for the link. T'was only a tiny tendril of thought. Hopefully, he'd not notice.

Lime green surprise greets her from his side. Surprise, a sense of secrecy and what feels a lot like a muffled oath before he shuts down his end and she withdraws, somewhat miffed.

* * *

The movement stops abruptly. A curious tapping sound echoes through the void. It takes a while for her to realize that he's tapping on the link. 

_:What is it?:_

There are no words in the link. Only a stream of emotion. It feels like he's beckoning her over. Buried somewhere in the stream, was a feeling, very much like an apology.

Curious, she lets him lead her into fuller rapport in the link, like what they had before, silently reveling in the way the world feels through his senses. The darkness of the void she drifted in, vanishes, to be replaced by a dazzling light.

* * *

It is a while before her eyes clear, and she blinks owlishly in the late afternoon sun. A welcome cool breeze tempers the heat somewhat. It also blows Kanda's fringe into his eyes. This deep in the link, she can feel it brushing his eyelashes, almost as if they were her own. Ordinarily, this would have elicited a click of irritation from him, but today, he merely brushes the heavy bangs away without even a murmur. Something else strikes her as odd, but right now, she can't quite put her finger on it. 

As Kanda strides down the cobblestone paths leading deeper into the town, she can feel their smooth knobbly surface slide under his booted heels. Delicious smells waft through the air. Particularly attractive is the scent of freshly baked bread and pastries from the bakery. Obligingly, he pauses at the shop window, and together they watch as the baker restocks his display.

_:Pity it's too close to dinner.: _She says wistfully as they turn to leave.

* * *

When they finally stop, it is in front of an unfamiliar shop, half hidden in a little alley. Its canvas awning, which must have once been striped in red and white, has over the years faded to a pale orange and cream. Yet, as it catches the light of the afternoon sun, the mellow colors seem to glow, giving the shop an atmosphere of nostalgia. 

A chalk board in front of the store is covered in flowing script. Script, which though beautiful, is unfortunately quite unintelligible to her. A small plump waiter, noticing the arrival of customers, bustles out of the depths to wait at Kanda's elbow. He's beaming and radiating goodwill at them, hinting, in no small way, that this goodwill could increase indefinitely, particularly if they were to stay and patronize the shop. Whatever it might be selling.

_:Where are we?:_

_:You'll see.: _He replies cryptically, before allowing the waiter to usher him to his seat and issue him a menu with a flourish. He looks at it and points to an entry, whereupon the waiter whisks the menu away and bustles back into the mysterious depths, no doubt to prepare, whatever it was that he ordered.

_:So... I guess we wait?:_ She thinks, intrigued by his air of secrecy. She feels his lips quirking in a tiny smirk of amusement before he slouches back in his chair. Nothing more. It is only now that she realizes that today is one of the rare days that she's ever felt Kanda relax. In fact, looking down at him through his eyes, she notices that he's not in his usual Exorcist garb, but instead has opted for the more non-descript white shirt and pants. If not for the fact that he was still carrying a katana around, he could have passed for one of the civilians in the town.

_Well, almost passed for a civilian. If you didn't notice the a slim wiry build, sword callouses, distinctive long, waist length hair with heavy bangs. And the characteristic forbidding frown. Oh, and not forgetting the tatoo lurking over the right side of his chest and was barely visible through the shirt._

_Still, Kanda being this relaxed was odd. Not unwelcome. But odd. No reason not to enjoy it though, _the entity called Mugen thinks as she allows herself to relax along with him, reveling in the simple pleasure resonating in their bond.

A cream white ball, topped with rainbow colored specks and mysterious brown threads, is served to him in a glass cup. There is a spoon by the side.

She sends, as he picks up the spoon to carve a bit of the white substance off.

_:Stay with me and I'll show you.:_

Cool. Icy cold melting richness, covering his tongue, her tongue. Sweet, but not cloying. A hard nugget which breaks apart in his teeth. Tasting of rich, earthy cocoa. A second scoop, with more of the same, paradise by the spoonful. The sun filters through the trees, gilding the desert before them with gold.

_:It's heavenly.:_

_:It's chocolate chip ice-cream: _He replies, a trifle embarrassed. _:I don't usually do sweet things, but the Beansprout's been obsessing about this shop to Linalee. And so...:_

:I've never tasted anything like it.: She knows she's blushing. A part of her mind berates her for letting herself be caught so off guard. To feel this much, allow herself to take an almost hedonistic pleasure in _this_. It goes against all of her early training.

_:Hn. Judging from your reaction, I thought so.: _His tone is smug. It makes her blush even more furiously.

There is an uncomfortable pause while the two collect themselves.

_:About the fight...:_

_:About the dreams...:_

They start at the same time, inadvertently running over each other. Then they back off, awkwardly.

_:I'm sorry. I didn't know you were living my memories. They're not really all that good.:_

_:You can say that again.:_ His tone turns it into a joke that they can both share.

_:I just wish you'd take better care of yourself. That's all. You might heal fast, but you're not completely indestructible:_

_:Anything else, Mugen-hime?:_

_:Oh shut up.: _She's tickled by his attempt to be polite and agreeable. It takes all the control she has not to laugh in his face.

_:Just don't say I've never done anything for you.: _

_:And finish up the ice-cream before it melts. It's not as nice melted. If the others see you doing this, you may never hear the end of it.:_ She manages to collect herself enough to project her characteristic brisk efficiency.

"Hn." But he's smiling a trifle smugly as he reaches leisurely for the spoon. _:They're all away on missions, according to Komui.:_

_:Still. Ah hells. Some time off won't hurt. I guess. But, no slacking around later.: _

Her next thoughts are cut off as the breeze, sun and remants of the desert conspire to lull her back into a dreamy half-daze. A daze that Kanda doesn't interrupt, as he too kicks back to enjoy what remains of the lazy afternoon.


End file.
